danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Juzo Sakakura/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Sakakura DR3.png|Juzo's design. Juzo Sakakura official design.png|Juzo's design in Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. Sakakura's profile.png|Juzo's profile on the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Beta Juzo Sakakura beta design 001.png|Juzo's beta design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 01 Class 74th old picture.jpg|Juzo, Chisa Yukizome, and Kyosuke Munakata in an old picture when they attended Hope's Peak Academy. Episode 03 Juzo Sakakura Despair 1.jpg|Juzo confronts Hajime Hinata. Juzo Sakakura Despair 2.jpg|Juzo tells Hajime to know his place. Sakakura Hinata.jpg|Juzo standing on Hajime. Chisa protects Hajime from Juzo's punch.png|Chisa protects Hajime from Juzo's punch. Episode 06 Sakakura listens to Yukizome.png|Juzo listens to Chisa who is talking about Kyosuke. Sakakura trusts Yukizome.png|Juzo entrusts his life to Chisa. Sakakura's jealousy.png|Juzo frustrated about Chisa and Kyosuke's relationship. Episode 07 Sakakura and Yukizome talk.png|Juzo tells Chisa about information he's gathered, and worries about her safety. Episode 08 Sakakura on gate.jpg|Juzo holding the Reserve Course students in the Parade. Munakata and Sakakura.jpg|Juzo reinforced by Kyosuke. Episode 09 Sakakura on the phone.JPG|Juzo got a call that informed him about Chisa who still can't be contact. Juzo going to apprehend Junko.JPG|Juzo is going to apprehend Junko Enoshima. Episode 10 Sakakura defeated.jpg|Juzo in shock after Junko reveals his secret affections toward Kyosuke. Sakakura's secret.jpg|Juzo secretly admires Kyosuke. Episode 11 Sakakura's lie.JPG|Juzo lying about Junko's innocent to Kyosuke. Sakakura's wrath.JPG|Juzo's showing his anger towards Junko. Sakakura blaming himself.JPG|Juzo blaming himself for making the world plunged into chaos. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Trailer Sakakura's introduction.jpg|Juzo's introduction. Opening Sakakura with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Juzo in the opening. DR3 Side Future Sakakura Intro.jpg|Juzo in the opening. (2) Juzo Sakakura Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Juzo in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Future Foundation.jpeg|Juzo and other Future Foundation leaders confront the Remnants of Despair Munakata, Sakakura, and Izayoi.jpeg|Juzo, Kyosuke, and Sonosuke Izayoi prepare to battle Remnants of Despair. Sakakura at the meeting.jpg|Juzo at the meeting with other Future Foundation members. Sakakura punching Naegi.jpg|Juzo punching Makoto Naegi. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Sakakura attacks Mitarai.png|Juzo knees Ryota Mitarai on the gut. Naegi pointed guilty.jpg|Juzo voted Makoto Naegi as the attacker. Episode 04 Tengan defeats Sakakura.png|Juzo beaten by Kazuo Tengan in one blow. Episode 08 Sakakura tricked.jpg|Juzo's shoulder shot with a spear after falling to Koichi Kizakura's trap. Kirigiri revealed secret door.jpg|Juzo surprised after Kyoko revealing a secret door behind a bookshelf. Episode 09 Sakakura stabbed.jpg|Juzo pierced by Kyosuke with his katana. Sakakura after getting stabbed.png|Juzo asked why Kyosuke stabbed him. Episode 11 Sakakura to the rescue.JPG|Juzo preventing Makoto from comitting suicide. Sakakura left stump.png|Juzo and his missing left hand. Sakakura's last battle.jpg|Juzo struggling to turn off the electricity in the building. Sakakura ended the game.JPG|Juzo successfully turning off power, thus deactivating the bracelets and ending the Final Killing Game. Munakata's late arrival.JPG|Juzo's body found by Kyosuke in the breaker room. Sakakura's death.png|Juzo dies after he succeed in turning off the power. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School/Hope Arc Kyousuke's burden.png|Juzo and Chisa appeared in Kyosuke's image. |-| Manga= ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 4 Juzo Sakakura manga.png|Juzo unveiling his Ted Chikatilo disguise. |-| Official Art= Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Juzo's ''Danganronpa 3 Figure Poster Art. Trio Magazine.jpg|Official Art. Christmasdinner.jpg|Official art from the December issue of Otomedia Magazine. Munakata, Yukizome, and Sakakura in high school.jpg|Official art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. DR3 Blue Ray Box 003.jpg|Juzo, Kyosuke, and Chisa on the Box 2 cover of the Blu-ray. DR3 regular cover side future 2.jpg|Juzo, Chisa, and Kyosuke on Future Arc's volume 2 cover. Future Volume 6.jpg|Juzo and the Future Foundation Division heads on Future Arc's volume 6 cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Future Arc's casts drawing Sakakura, Munakata, and Yukizome.jpg|Official art of Juzo, Kyosuke and Chisa from Lerche's Twitter page.Class 74th drawing Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata Clearfile from the DR3 Shibuya Marui Event.jpg|clear file of Kyosuke Munakata, Juzo Sakakura and a monkuma from the DR3 Shibuya Marui Event|link=https://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201610200060/ |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Sakakura's Future Profile.png|Juzo's ''Future Arc profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Sakakura's Despair Profile.png|Juzo's Despair Arc profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| Pixel Sprites= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony These pixels appear when playing the ''Future Arc mode of the Bonus Mode board game. Juzo Sakakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (1).png Juzo Sakakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (2).gif Juzo Sakakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (3).gif Juzo Sakakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (4).gif Juzo Sakakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (5).gif Juzo Sakakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (6).gif Juzo Sakakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (7).gif Juzo Sakakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (8).gif References ru:Галерея:Джузо Сакакура